


Holiday Cheer

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [17]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Crossdressing, Domestic, Fluff, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Mistletoe, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, Skirts, can you really crossdress if you're nb?, idk - Freeform, pls nobody be triggered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank hated the holiday season.





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, generic title ik
> 
> Prompt: "Your personal mission during the holiday season is to show me the Christmas spirit that you think I'm lacking."

"Do not hold that over me."

"Fran- _kie_ ," Gerard singsonged. "Come on, don't you wanna kiss me?"

Frank stared at them, completely unamused. "This is so fuckin stupid."

Gerard made a cute little pouty face, batting their eyes. "Pleeeease? It's mistletoe, you _have_ to kiss me."

"Turn this damn station off, I hate Christmas music," Frank complained half heartedly. But Gerard was just too adorable to resist. Frank leaned in and planted his lips on theirs. "There. Happy?"

Gerard smirked. "Very. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hang this somewhere and then start on the cookies."

They flounced away, black hair sticking out from beneath a little Santa hat. Gerard's hips swayed in their red skirt and they hummed along to "All I Want for Christmas is You."

Okay. Frank hated the holiday season. But seeing his partner so happy made him appreciate it, just a little. And of course, there was that skimpy little Santa outfit Gerard had bought; that almost made the mistletoe and ornaments worth it.

"Baby?" Frank called.

Gerard stuck their head around the corner. "Yes?"

"How 'bout I help you bake the cookies?"

"I thought you hated Christmas things," Gerard teased.

Frank grinned. "I do. But the sooner you finish, the sooner I can fuck you in that cute little skirt."

Gerard flushed almost as red as their outfit. Then, smiling, they said, "Okay. Get down a mixing bowl, I'll be right there."


End file.
